Break In
by Liliana-chan
Summary: When Natsu broke into Lucy's apartment he wouldn't have thought he would see her doing something naughty. NaLu Lemon


**Break In  
Summary: When Natsu broke into Lucy's apartment he wouldn't have thought he would see her doing something naughty. NaLu Lemon  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**  
He jumped into Lucy's window.  
This time he was alone as there was a reunion between the Exceeds and Happy wanted to meet all his... friends.  
This was why he, Charle and Lily went off to Hargeon.  
Romeo and Wendy went with them to check if everything was alright.

So he spend his whole day with Lucy.  
He had no choice after all.  
Gray hadn't been at the guild the whole morning and when he appeared with the blue haired water mage he didn't leave Juvia's side.  
Gajeel wasn't at the guild either and Erza visited Jellal.

Lisanna was no where to be found so the only person he could spend his time with was Lucy.

Who was he kidding.  
He would've spent time with her even if all the others were at the guild.  
He didn't know why he always wanted to be near her.  
But he figured that it had something to do with the funny feeling he always got when he looked at her.  
Sitting on her armchair he began to think about their funny times, the sad times-  
He remembered her voice calling him for help, scolding him, laughing with him.  
When he asked the only male he knew he could trust enough, Gray laughed at him and told him something that made him think.  
_"It's love you idiot"  
_Those words run through his mind.  
And the more he thought about it, the clearer it became to him: He was in love with Lucy Heartfilia.  
He looked outside of the dark room.

It was night and the only thing luminating the room was the moonlight from outside and the light from the bathroom.

He sat there for a while until he heard her groaning through the door.

Thinking she was hurt he barged in.  
"Lucy! Are you alright-"

Only to find her on the floor.  
He noticed that she was not only naked but also her hand that was buried in her womanhood.  
She stared at him in shock and he stared back.  
"Natsu... What... Just... Ano... " she tried to form words but she just couldn't and Natsu still stared at her.  
"This... this is not... I'm not... I wouldn't... I mean..." she tried to go on and got frustrated.  
Natsu turned around and left the room without another word.  
To say he was confused was an understatement.  
He understood what she had been doing.  
But he didn't know what to think about it.  
On the contrary: his body knew what to think about it.  
He tried to sit down and reveal the bulge in his pants somehow.  
But he wasn't able to hide his hardness.  
When he heard the bathroom door open he panicked.  
What if she saw and thought he was weird for having such a reaction because of her masturbating.  
Because he was a nakama! Nakamas are not supposed to have such a reaction for their nakama!  
"Natsu... I'm really sorry about what you just saw" called her timid voice out to him and she went on "it's just... Whoa!" she stood in front of him, clad only in a towel, and stared at the bulge in his pants.  
The Salamander blushed a trillion shades of red and tried to cover it even more.  
He didn't meet her eye.  
If he had looked at her he would've seen the gleam in her eyes.  
Also he would've noticed her nearing him.  
When he felt her sitting down on his lap facing him.  
He held his breath and looked at the blonde straddling him.  
"Well Natsu... it seems like the two of us have a similar problem... How about we help each other out?" she purred and Natsu gulped.  
"I didn't know you were so shy.. Natsu~" she pronounced each syllable and this drove him wild.  
He put his arms around her waist and put his mouth over hers kissing her hard.  
She purred into his mouth and he lifted them up, carrying them to her large bed.  
He lay her down on the bed, but she sat up, leaving her towel somewhere forgotten.  
She grinned as she began to put away his clothes and when the two of them both were naked he pushed her back down again.  
He crawled over her and began to kiss her neck, biting the skin there softly and went on to her breasts.  
While his mouth took care of her right breast one of his hands traveled up her body to up her full mound.  
The other hand went to the opposite direction down to where her own hand had been just a few minutes before.  
She mewled at his touch until she suddenly got an idea.  
She used all her might to flip them around so that she was laying on top and turned around.  
Grasping his rock hard dick between her small hands and licking the top of it, she put her pussy in front of Shiatsu's face.  
Getting the hint Natsu began to eat her out, while she gave him a blow job.  
He felt her sweet juices running into his mouth and couldn't help but love the taste.  
They went on like this until Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside her!  
He pushed her off him gently and hovered over her and lifted her legs over his shoulders.  
"Do it Natsu!" she commanded and the pink haired nodded and did as he was told.  
The blonde bit her lip as she felt him enter her.  
He was her first and she had underestimated the pain.  
When he thrust through her barrier she winced and shed a couple of tears.  
Natsu noticed her being in pain and stopped moving.  
He kissed her tears away and she smiled watery at him.  
When she felt the pain subside she motioned for him to go on with a movement of her hips.  
He took the hint and started moving, slow at first and then (at her moaned command) he sped up.  
She moaned in lust each time he hit her special spot and told him to go deeper and faster.  
"Oh yeah Natsu... Fuck me harder... harder ahhhh" she moaned and felt herself coming closer to the edge when he complied.  
"Luce... I'm cumming" he groaned and she answered  
"Me too. Let's do it together." she mewled.  
She screamed his name and he groaned hers when her walls tightened around his cock that erupted into her.  
He slipped out of her when they had come down from their orgasm and lay down next to her.  
He pulled her into his chest and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you, Luce" he mumbled and she looked at him surprised.  
She smiled and kissed him as a reply.

**Finished! Sorry for not updating Fairy Academy and not finishing this one shot... But I was wrapped into rehearsals (once again) and school stuff. Not to mention the huge Writer's Block ****forming in my head!**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
